The New Trio: Upper Class Version Of Phreeks
by HARRYPOTTER4LIFE
Summary: Whats this? There's a new evil trio at Hogwarts! Read and find out what happens!
1. Numb

A/N- Hey, this is my new fic; It's going tto have multiple themes, most likely based on Linkin Park songs. If you have any ideas for new songs put it into your reviews. I'm mostly trying to center this fanfic on my favorite band Linkin Park so if you do want to post a song make sure it's not pop, hip-hop, and/or R&B. I will only accept rock, nu-metal, heavy metal, punk and grunge. I know that you all THINK Good Charlotte is punk but I don't and absolutely NO Avril Lavigne. I know I'm picky but that's just what I like. So NO flames on the music I choose!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1 - Numb  
  
Draco sat on his bed, listening to his parents fight for the umpteenth time today. His parents always fought non-stop. Draco was almost as cold and un-caring as Lucius, just how his father wanted him to be. He felt no emotions or remorse for anything he did. His family drained every amount of hope for him to lead a normal life. He didn't care about anyone anymore; He felt as though he had no purpose but to take up space in this horrible world. The only thing he new was hatred; He saw it all his life. At least that was what his father wanted him to be... Draco was actually exactly the opposite of that, but he could never show his true self, for the fear of his father to find out. At school he put on his trademark sneer and led his life the way everyone thought he would. It was killing him, and it seemed that music was his only release. Draco got up and placed his favorite CD by Linkin Park onto a small magic base and started screaming the lyrics.  
  
"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless  
  
Lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure  
  
Of walking in your shoes  
  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly  
  
Afraid to lose control  
  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
  
Every step that I take is  
  
Another mistake to you  
  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
  
And every second I waste  
  
Is more than I can take  
  
But I know  
  
I may end up falling too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me  
  
With someone disappointed in you."  
  
  
  
Draco lugged his trunk up to an empty compartment and went to sit down. He heard knocking on his compartment door before he could and opened up. In the doorway stood three apparently new students. They looked as if they were in 7th year along with him. The first one was a tall, handsome brunette boy that was wearing a black shirt that said 'This is my Clone' and baggy black pants. The next, also the tallest of the three, had long, straight black hair with silver streaks. She had a black shirt on that said 'Linkin Park' in red print with a picture of their winged soldier on the front and plain black pants and shoes. The last one was the shortest of them all, very shy and looking down at her feet. This one had long, straight, shiny black hair that covered her pale face, and was wearing a black hoodie that said 'MSI will turn you wicked gay' with pants that were too large for her form and combat boots. The taller girl pulled her hand from her pocket, held it out and said, "Hi, we're transfer students from America and I'm Ember. This is Fallon." She pointed to the girl on her left.  
  
"Hi." The girl said in a small voice, still staring at the floor while wringing her hands.  
  
Draco greeted the three and Ember continued, "She's really shy, don't mind her. This is Phyre."  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you," Phyre said and nodded briefly.  
  
"Everywhere else is full, so I was wondering if my friends and I could join you?" Ember asked politely.  
  
"Yea, uh sure," Draco stuttered, leading them into the compartment.  
  
"We've transferred to Hogwarts from an American school - Mandhelm's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - this summer. We all moved away from home to live together here in England. Where we used to live can't be found on any regular map, it's unplottable and all that. Somewhere on the East coast," Ember rambled on. Draco wasn't really listening to her though, he was just staring at the three, mindlessly wondering why the girl named Fallon had metal embedded in her eye.  
  
Apparently Fallon noticed and asked, "I bet you're wondering what this is, aren't you?" she said as she pointed to the 'thing' in her eye.  
  
"Well yea, I, uh, I guess. It's just that I've never seen anything quite like it." Draco said.  
  
"Muggles have this thing called piercing." Fallon explained to him, acting as if Draco was a 1st year.  
  
"A what?" Draco asked, perplexed.  
  
"A P-I-E-R-C-I-N-G." Fallon spelled out patiently, sighing as if she thought 'This is  
  
going to take a while.'  
  
"Just tell the boy, Fallon," Ember whispered to her. Fallon grinned at her and turned back to Draco.  
"Well, scary tattooed men run at you with long sharp needles and stab you in the eyebrow," Fallan began, stressing brow, "so I just stuck a piece of metal through the hole." She smiled at him and supressed her giggles.  
  
"Will you just tell me, already?" Draco asked, getting agitated.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Don't Stay

A/N- Hey, whoever Neev is - I think you're a bitch! I can mix whatever the hell I want with Harry Potter. And YOU can't tell me what the fuck is good or not. Oh and Linkin Park is popular in England too, you dumb shit. How do you know I wasn't going to explain everything in the second chapter? Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 2 - Don't Stay  
  
"Okay, now I understand," Draco sighed.  
"So if you don't know what a piercing is, how come you know about Linkin Park?" Fallon asked.  
"Well my father doesn't really approve of muggles, so I was sneaking muggle art lessons, and my frie- uh, partner, was listening to Linkin Park in her 'See-D Playter' thing..."  
"CD player," Ember corrected him.  
"Uh yea, that thing, and I just happened to listen to them one day and like them, they're my favourite band. I can relate to the lyrics really well," Draco finished.  
"Cool; I found out about them off MTV one day, and I fell in love with them... literally," Ember said. She could here Fallon and Phyre snort back a laugh and she glared at them both.  
"It's great that we have something in common, I never really thought anybody from Hogwarts would be interested in the stuff I am," Ember stated plainly.  
"Well, I guess you were wrong," Draco said.  
"Let's try to have a normal conversation about something everyone in the compartment can agree on; AFI being a fine example," Fallon interrupted.  
"Yea right, there's nothing better than Linkin Park," Ember argued.  
"Yes, there is!"  
"No there isn't!"  
"Yes there is!"  
"Uh-uh!!"  
"BITCH!" Ember shouted.  
"WHORE!" Fallon screamed back.  
"Cut it out!" Phyre demanded.  
"Fine!" Ember and Fallon said at the same time.  
Draco just looked at them, bewildered.  
  
  
  
"Stone, Ember!" Professor McGonagall called.  
Ember walked up to the stool, and sat the Sorting Hat on her head rather messily.  
"Interesting, very interesting indeed," the Sorting Hat mumbled to her. "Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are out of the question... Slytherin, maybe. How does that sound?"  
'God, please, anything but Hufflepuff or Gryffindor!' Ember though hastily.  
"If you're sure then.." Ember nodded her head discreetly just as the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN." An eruption of loud cheers and shouts came from the Slytherin table while soft, welcoming claps were scattered around the rest of the hall. Ember hurried over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco, anxiously waiting for her friends to be sorted.  
"Piperel, Fallon" McGonagall shouted over the lingering cheers. Fallon strode up to the stool and gently placed the hat on her head, immediately looking to the floor and wringing her hands.  
"Unique child... Very uncanny how much you and the other girl are alike, but I'm going with my gut; Or shall I say stuffing?" The hat chuckled at his own joke and continued. "Would you like a say in my decision?"  
'Yes, well, no - I mean maybe... it depends' she thought. 'Everyone back home says that I'd be a Hufflepuff. Please, not there... Not Ravenclaw either, I'd get it bad and I hated school back home. I sound like I'm begging, but I would like Slytherin. If I were in Gryffindor...'  
"I was going to go with Slythering anyway, dear. And yes, I do know what you mean. Gryffindor would just be too much Mary-Sue for you. The decision is final - SLYTHERIN!" Fallon gave a hidden smile and headed off to join Ember.  
"Peircen, Phyre" McGonagall said. Phyre walked up and hastily set the hat upon his head.  
"I reckon you would fit in Hufflepuff, but I know you would be much happier with your friends. You wouldn't see them too much in Hufflepuff with them being in Slytherin. Like a common muggle saying I've grown on; 'Home is where the heart is.' SLYTHERIN!" The hat stated. Phyre ran, nearly skipping, to the Slytherin table and joined the two girls.  
"Now that we are done with the new students I would like to start with the first years," Dumbledore announced. The four quietly chattered through the entire sorting, only stopping to cheer for the new Slytherins.  
  
  
  
The next day in the Slytherin common room, Ember and Draco were on the couch chatting excitedly about an upcoming Linkin Park concert, while Phyre and Fallon sat in the corner making a list of how stupid Linkin Park was.  
"Ohhh Drakie, I've had *such* a *bad* day, would you *please* give me a *foot massage*?" Pansy shrieked, dramatically plopping herself down, right on Draco's lap. Draco looked as disgusted as ever and shoved her off with great force.  
"*Never* in my *life* would I touch a *skank* like *you* Pansy, and now *thanks to you* I have to wash your *filth* off," Draco imitated her voice, sneering.  
"B-but Draco? I thought we were *dating*!" Pansy whimpered, with obvious hurt in her voice.  
"In your dreams, pug face," Draco countered. He gave her a death glare (A/N: sorry to interrupt, but if you don't know the 'death glare', try evil eye.) and swept past her, heading towards the showers.  
"You're *corrupting* my *poor* Drakie-poo!" Pansy screamed at Ember.  
"Your Draco? I don't see your name tag anywhere! Besides, He made it very, very clear that he would never go out with you," Ember sneered. She too swept past Pansy, nearly knocking her over, and went up to the boys' dorms to make sure Draco wasn't planning to kill Pansy. She went to knock, but stopped when she heard the lyrics to one of her favourite songs with an accompany voice, most likely Draco's. She stood there listening intently...  
  
"Sometimes I  
  
Need to remember just to breathe  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Need you to stay away from me  
  
Sometimes I'm  
  
In disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I  
  
Need you to go  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Feel like I trusted you too well  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Just feel like screaming at myself  
  
Sometimes I'm  
  
In disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I  
  
Need to be alone  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
[Just give me myself back and]  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
[Just give me myself back and]  
  
Don't Stay  
  
I don't need you anymore  
  
I don't want to be ignored  
  
I don't need one more day  
  
Of you wasting me away  
  
With no apologies..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ~*~ R&R! 


End file.
